mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleepless Night
"The Sleepless Night" is part 1 of episode 4. It first aired Jan 16th, 2010. Premise When three grumpy neighbors all show up one day, it's up to Alfred to find out whose been keeping everbody awake! Summary Alfred and Lilly use the zipline to meet up with Camille and Milo at the Hedgequarters, when Alfred hears hammering nearby, and finds Milo and Camille have just finished working on something. Camille reveals the sign she just finished making and shows it to him as Milo deals with his sore finger. They begin to discuss a few things when a very sleepy Chloe, Victor and Winston show up, bickering with one another, all having a problem that they wish to tell Alfred. Eventually, Alfred makes them just go one at a time, in hopes of calming the situation down. Chloe begins to explain that her home vanished. At first Camille simply thinks she just meant her home in the tree, but Chloe really meant the entire tree! It happened last night while she was sleeping and she was awoken by a loud noise. She walked out of her home, only to plummit down to the ground like her tree did a few seconds ago! She begs Alfred to help her when Winston interupts, saying he needs help too. He explains how he was sleeping last night when he heard noise outside of his cave. He only thought it was someone making noise but when it kept going on, despite his threat. He asks Alfred to help him find this noise but then Alfred asks Victor whats wrong with him. He explains that he was just preparing to eat his meal when suddenly a whole rush of water burst into his home! It broke off his door and forced him outside onto the roof of his own home. He asks Alfred to help him also, but the three argue once more until Alfred mentions he'll solve all of them, and probably around the same time since they're all three connected to one-another in a way. So with that in mind, they all leave to go start the investigation, but Alfred suddenly stops to ask who will look after Lilly. Since she's so young, he'd rather she stay behind to make sure she doesn't get into trouble or get hurt. Lilly begs to come with them but Alfred asks Chloe and Victor to stay behind instead to watch her, which perks up the young girl right away. Back at Hedgequarters she asks them to play with her. At the first problem sight, Alfred and Co, plus Winston look over the recently chopped down tree. Alfred takes a picture of it, deciding it to be clue 1 and Camille comments on how it resemble teeth markings. Which makes Milo panic, thinking a monster may have done this as they then move on to Winston's cave. Meanwhile, at Hedgequarters, Victor is pushing Lilly on a swing as Chloe is very tired and grumpy... Back at Winston's Cave, They listen for the sound Winston had heard the previous evening but they don't hear a thing. Alfred asks Winston if he's sure, and if he can tell them anything else. He claims he still hears it though and Alfred asks him to make the sound for him so that he can record it as Clue 2. Winston asks Milo to hit his side, promising he won't get mad and nervously Milo begins to comply. Alfred records it, once Winston confirms this was the sound and they then go to check out Victor's place. As they arrive, Camille mentions a lake has never been nearby and questions the fact there's so much water there when Alfred finds a piece of wood randomly floating on by. Alfred tosses it into the water and manages to determine which direction the water is coming from. Camille is very confused, thinking the case to be solved by Milo points out a very plausable feature she overlooked and Alfred decides they now have all three clues now, so they head on back to see Lilly putting Victor and Chloe to bed nearby. First the trio overlook the clues they have so far while determining that the water must have been diverted from its typical lake-pathway. After looking up a bit of information Alfred suddenly realizes the answer! He leads everyone to the lake and points out the answer to them: Oakley! Alfred points out that the previous night Oakley was building his dam/home there. The tapping noise was from his tail hitting the wood to make sure it stayed put, while the water came from the lake and Chloes tree had been used for the wood. Oakley agrees to build his home elsewhere and asks where, but the trio simply say "far from here!" and he agrees to this. Alfred goes to tell Victor, Winston, and Chloe that they can now get a better nights rest since the problem is solved... ...but then notices all three of them already asleep! Back at Hedgequarters everyone is relaxing except for Alfred. Lilly asks him what he was doing and he reveals that he added Lilly to the official sign as the episode comes to an end... Quotes *Camille: How else are people going to find you? *Alfred: Internet? *Camille: Well.... this has more of a personal touch anyway. '' ''----'' *Milo: ''That's the smallest tree I've ever seen... *Camille: That's not a tree, that's whats left of it. It's called a "stump". *Milo: (mocking Camille) "It's called a stump!" nya, nya, nya... '' ---- *Milo: *trying to calm down an irrate Winston* ''Nice Winston, nnniiiiiccce.... Trivia *The Gaumont description spells Dam (water related) as the curse word. *This episode shows that some Gnarlies do indeed eat insects. Despite many who normally would in real life, not eating them. *The ending part with Milo/Alfred speaking is very weird in this episode. Usually they show moments from the episode but this one was showing a bunch of random pictures with just 2-3 clips from the episode itself. *Alfred's voice is raspy/quiet sounding in this episode. Goofs *Winston was shown with purple marks below his saggy eyes after he finishes his story. But in every other instance of the episode, they're not there. *Victor's sandwich does not have a bottom piece of bread when its first shown. *As Winston speaks at his cave, the tuft of hair is dark brown colored. Not reddish like the rest of his loose hair normally is. *Milo is missing the white color of his muzzle when Winston speaks just outside of his cave. *When Winston assures Alfred that he did hear that strange sound, every part of his neck cloth is missing the maple leaf symbols except for the one side. In the next shot they're correctly printed. *Lily reads the words on the plague Camille made, however there weren't any words on it to begin with! Gallery Category:Episodes